Human school
by RoseBelikovaXDD
Summary: St. Vladimir Academy is in renovations, and everyone is getting bored. But one day, Rose comes up with an amazing idea: she and her friends going to a human school. Follow Rose and the gang's adventure to an ordinary highschool.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me again. I decided to make a new story, so I hope you like it.**

**Don't worry, I'll try to update my other stories too.**

**Special thanks to my best friend, Lisa, who helped me with this chapter. THANK YOUUUUU lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. I'm just playing in the world that she created ;).**

* * *

"And she said, 'No shit' and I said 'Yes, shit!' and then she made a sound like 'Pfffft' and I said then 'You don't pfffft me, I pfffft you. Pfffft,' and she said, 'Oh yeah? Who says that?' and I rolled my eyes, but she was talking continuously!"

Maybe you're wondering what the heck was that. Don't worry, I'm wondering that too. All I know is that my best friend, Lissa, was talking to Mia on the phone. I was in her dorm room because we were doing a sleepover, but she got lost in her "deep" conversation with Mia. All I could think was 'God, I wonder about who they are talking. About me? No, I would remember that.'

My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach growling, but Lissa didn't notice, of course.

"Hey, Liss. How much time do we have until dinner?" I interrupted Lissa from her "important" conversation with Mia.

"Huh? Hold on, Mia," she said to her on the phone, then she checked the time, "Ten minutes. Why do you ask?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why would I ask? I'm hungry! Let's go," I told her, raising from the bed and pulling her by the sleeve.

"Ok, ok. Bye Mia, kisses," she said, then she hung up and put her blackberry in her pocket.

"Who were you talking about with Mia later?" I asked her when we were exiting her dorm.

"About Camille. I can't believe what bitch she became."

I chuckled, "Believe. I told you, but you were all like, 'Noooo.'"

The cafeteria was almost empty. There were just a few dhampirs and Moroi sitting at two tables. Then, we began to look for our friends. We –I- spotted them sitting at a table in the back, Christian and Adrian talking and laughing and Dimitri was drinking an orange juice. When he saw us –me- approaching their table, he smiled one of his rare and beautiful smiles at me. I sat between Dimitri and Lissa, and she was sitting near Christian and Adrian. When no one was looking, Dimitri put his hand on my thigh and pecked my lips.

"Ew, not here," said Christian, wrinkling his face.

I groaned, "Whatever. How was you day guys?"

"Nice," said Adrian, "I landed my eyes on some hot chicks," he said, licking his fangs and lips.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Adrian.

"I'm going to get myself something to eat," said Lissa, standing up, but now before she kissed Christian. I gagged.

"Bring me something too, Liss!" I shouted after her and she winked at me over her shoulder.

Just then, Kirova entered the cafeteria with a megaphone in her hand. Strange thing, the room was almost empty. But I think that she walked across the whole campus yelling in that megaphone whatever she wanted to say. I grinned at the mental image.

"Attention! I want a little attention, please!" Kirova yelled through the megaphone and I rolled my eyes. "This week, the Academy's classes will be in renovations, so you'll have no classes and will stay in your dorm. That's all I wanted to say. Have a nice day," she said, then she walked off the cafeteria.

There were a lot of cheers coming from the room when she left. Just then, Lissa came with a tray with doughnuts and a coke for me, and a hamburger and a can of pepsi for her. I grinned when I saw the doughnuts. She knew me so well …

"Hey guys, did you hear what Ms. Kirova said?" she asked while sitting down.

"Yeah, we were kinda here, cousin," said Adrian, taking a sip from his Redbull. Wait- we had Redbulls here?

"What are we going to do when they renovate the Academy?" asked Lissa.

Then an idea clicked in my mind, "I know!" I said, and their eyes landed on me. "Let's go to a human school. Just for a week. Then Lissa and Adrian will compel everyone to forget us. What do you think? Huh?" I asked, wagging my eyebrows at them.

"I don't know, Roza-" said Dimitri but was cut off by Adrian.

"That's a GREAT idea!" exclaimed him.

"Agreed," said Lissa and Christian. "It's going to be so much fun!" said Lissa happily.

"So," I said, dragging the "o" while turning to Dimitri, "are you in, comrade?"

We all looked at him with big, pleading eyes. I even pouted my lower lip. He looked at the four of us, sighed and said, "Ok. I'm in."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, fist pumping the air. But then I realized something. "But there's a problem. Kirova will never let us go."

Everybody except Dimitri sighed. "You're right," they muttered.

Then, _another_ idea clicked in my mind, "But what if," I said, turning to Dimitri and giving him a knowing look.

He looked confused at first but then he realized what I wanted to say, "Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm not doing this. No, no."

"What? I'm kinda lost," said Adrian confused.

"I was trying to say that Dimtiri should go to Kirova to tell her," I told Adrian, then I turned back to Dimitri. "Ohh, come on comrade! You have big influence here. Tell her that we …. I don't know. Are going to change the scenery? Pleasee, if you'll tell her that you'll come with us, she won't say no," I begged him, pouting my lower lip again and trying to water my eyes a little bit.

He looked at me intensly, then sighed. "Okay… I can try."

"YES!" I screamed and everybody looked at me. In a very Rose Hathaway-ish way, I glared at them. "What the fuck are you looking at?" They immediately turned away and I smirked at Dimitri, then hugged him. "Thank youu!"

He awkwardly hugged me back and patted my back, knowing that everybody looked at us now. Then I pulled back and smiled widely. Then I turned serious.

"Now go," I showed him the door with my index finger. "I will wait you in my room along with the others."

* * *

Me, Lissa, Christian and Adrian were in my room, 10 minutes later, waiting for Dimitri.

"Do you think Kirova will let us go?" asked Lissa in her usual innocent voice.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Just then, Dimitri entered in my room. Our eyes turned towards him.

"Everyone pack. We're going to a human school," he said then walked off.

* * *

**So, should I continue? :D**

**I really need ideas for this story (Lisa is helping me too) so if you've got any ideas, I'll keep them in mind and give you credit if I use them ;).**

**Review please, and tell me what you think and how to improve.**

**Till next time :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am terribly sorry that I haven't uploaded in like ... AGES but my computer is broken (again) and right now I'm on my dad's super extra mega slow laptop -.-"  
**

**For Caza101, no, nobody know about Rose's and Dimitri's relationship (except their friends) and yes, he's still a teacher.  
**

**And for those who are currently reading my story _Remembering the Past, Seeing the Future_, I'm aleardy working on the next chapter so it'll be up soon! Just be patient :).  
**

**Oh, and this story will be more than just the gang in a human school. But I'm not telling anything now, you'll just have to wait and see mwahaha.  
**

* * *

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," Dimitri said, walking in my room again. "Mia is coming too. I saw that you-" he pointed to me and Lissa, "got along lately, so I thought it'll be a good idea."

"Yeah!" Lissa said. "I'll call her now and ask if she wants to come along with us." she said, taking her BlackBerry out of her pocket.

I got off the bed I was currently sitting on and gave Dimitri a hug. I could tell that I caught him off guard because he just stood there awkwardly, but then he relaxed and wrapped his big, strong arms around my body and rested his head on my shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling when I pulled back.

"For talking to Kirova for me. I mean, for us," I said, returning his smile.

He storked my cheek. "Anytime."

"Good news, guys!" Lissa said, breaking mine and Dimitri's beautiful moment. I mentally groaned. "Mia wants to come with us. I told her to meet us in Rose's room after she's done packing."

"Why in my room?" I whined

Lissa shrugged. "Because we are all aleardy here and ... I don't know. It was the first thing that popped into my mind."

I sighed. "Okay. Now, we should all go packing, should we?" I asked and they all nodded and left my room, but not before Dimitri kissed me goodbye.

I opened my closet door and took out my voyage bag that Lissa gave me two years ago for my birthday. It was yellow with funny giraffes on it and green leaves. I loved this bag, even though people told me it's for babies. It isn't for babies. It's just cute. And hey, have you seen a baby walking around with a huge voyage bag on his shoulder? No, I don't think so.

I put my cute bag on the bed and started to look through my closet. I put in a black and simple t-shirt, 3 pair of jeans, a reddish orange top with a white text that said 'Don't worry, be sexy.', a white top with black straps, another black top,but this time it was a low-cut top, a plain white tank top with the _ying-yang _mark, underwear socks, converse etc etc.

When I was done packing, I changed in some ripped dark blue jeans, blue top and black converse. I combed my long hair and let it fall over my shoulders and applied some mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. When I was done, I looked at my reflection once more.

"Damn, even wearing simple things I look hot," I said to myself smirking, checking me out in the mirror.

Just then, there was a _knock _on my door and I made my way towards it. I opened the door to see my friends -and Dimitri- standing there with some bags over their shoulders.

"Are you done, Rose?" asked Lissa, looking beautiful as always. She was wearing some light blue jeans, a light pink tank top that was stucked in the waistband of her jeans, revealing a gold belt and some white sandals. Her pale blond hair was braided in a messy side-brided ponytail.

"Yeah," I said. "Come in."

They all stepped in my room, everyone sitting where they could. Me and Dimitri sat on the bed (a little bit dangerous, I know),he having his hands wrapped around my waist, Lissa sat in my desk chair and Christian on my desk, Mia and Adrian being the only one who were sitting on the floor.

"I like your tank top!" I told Mia, looking at it. It was very cute. It was plain black with a little white bow. "Where did you get it?"

She looked down at her clothes, as to remember what she was wearing. Then she looked up at me. "Um .. I don't really remember. New Yorker, I think."

I nodded. "Thanks. Now, let's clarify some things. Who'll be who?" They all looked at me confused and I sighed. "Who's gonna be a student, who's gonna be a teacher..." I explained.

"Well, Dimitri it's obviously gonna be a teacher ," said Lissa. Then she thought about what she said. "Not that you're old, no, no, no, that's not what I wanted to say."

Dimitri chuckled. "I know that, Pri-" Lissa shot him a look. "Lissa."

"Well," Adrian said, dragging the word, "I'd like to be a teacher too."

I snorted. "Yeah, and what are you going to teach? Sexology?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Adrian glared at me while everyone else laughed. "No. Art."

I snorted again. "Yeah, I can tottaly see you teaching art. Just imagine, Adrian coming in the class. 'Hello, class. Today I'll need a volunteer. Rose Hathaway! Come in the front of the class. Okay, now please, take your clothes off and hold this basket of fruits. We're going to paint art like those talented dudes did in Renaissance," I said, mimiking Adrian's voice. Everyone -except Adrian- cracked up laughing. He just kept glaring.

"Good one, Rose," Christian said, high-fiving me.

"Ok, so Dimitri and Adrian are going to be teachers. Us, the rest, are going to be students," Lissa said.

"Nah, nah," Adrian said. "You are going to live the boring life of a regular student while I am going to check sexy teachers out," he smirked.

"Female teachers or male teachers?" I asked innocently and everyone except Adrian laughed. Again. Ah, it feels so good.

"No. Dog teahcers," he rolled his eyes. "Of course female teachers, duh."

"Okay, can we leave now?" asked Christian.

"Yep," I agreed. "But where are we going to sleep? We can't sleep in a box under a brigde, right?"

"We're going to book three rooms in a hotel in Missoula," said Lissa, showing us her card.

"Three?" asked Dimitri.

Lissa nodded. "Yep. One for you and Rose, one for me and Christian and another one for Mia and Adrian."

Mia looked horrified now. "No," she said, shaking her head with wide eyes. "No, please, don't leave me sleep with this pervy royal. What if he touches me in intime places in his sleep while having an erotic dream?"

"Hey! Not cool!" said Adrian.

"Okay, then we'll tell the receptionist to give you and Adrian a room with separated beds," Lissa said and Mia sighed in relief.

"Huh. Thank you," she said, wiping fake sweat off her forehead.

"Okay, guys," I said, standing up and tossing my bag over my shoulder. "Let's go."

They all repeated my gesture and we exited my room. I locked it and we made our way towards one of the Academy's van.

* * *

**YAY I updated!**

**Random question: Who's your idol?  
**

**My answer: Jenna Marbles. Don't ask questions.  
**

**See u next time, guys!  
**

**~Rose  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh haaai XD  
**

**One day I got bored and I decided to write a new chapter! YAY ME!  
**

**Today at school, me and my best friend annoyed everyone with our 'Rose and Lissa' roleplay lol. I was Rose (wierd thing, my name actually _is _Rose) and my best friend was Lissa (another wierd thing, her name is Lisa- well, is Alisa but whatever, you got it) and my stake was a pen lol XD.  
**

**Sorry, I just drank some beer when I was out with my friends. Yeah.  
**

* * *

When we arrived at the van, everybody put their bags in the trunk and then got in. Dimitri was driving and I was standing on the passanger seat, Lissa and Mia in the middle and Adrian and Christian in the back. We all put our seatbelts on and Dimitri started the engine. Then, after 10 seconds or so, he reached forward to turn on the radio, but I slapped his hand.

"Uh-uh," I shook my head, "you won't choose the radio station. Not again."

He just smiled at me, then sighed. "Okay. I guess I can let you choose the radio station. But _just_ this time. It won't be happening again."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded, looking at the road. "Huh. That was pretty easy."

I reached forward and turned on the radio.

"No, no, no, ewww, not for me, nah, no, no fucking way, what the fuck is that?" I said, flipping through the stations. Then one caught my attention. A _rock _station. I grinned. "Hell yeah."

"What? What did you find?" Lissa asked curiously. But the song _Dance with the devil _by Breaking Benjamin answered her. This was mine and Lissa's favorite song while we were on the run. "Oh, God," she said. "I love this song! Turn up the volume. So many memories with this song, God," she said, sighing.

You're probably wondering how Lissa Dragomir, sweet, innocent, Lissa Dragomir ended up listening to rock songs? Not in her nature, right? Yeah, well, the truth is that she made me love rock. She may look like she would listen to love songs, or pop songs, but inside she's a total rocker. Not that she doesn't listen to other kinds of music.

"I know, right!" I said, looking at her over my shoulder. Then, me and her started singing along, moving our heads back in forth very fast, the move making our hair to move every way.

Soon, Christian and -surprisingly- Dimitri joined us. Huh. Adrian and Mia were looking at us like we just came from Mars. Then the song ended.

"Yahooo!" I said, making the rock sign.

And this is how our ride went. Us four -and sometimes Adrian joined us too- singing rock songs and laughing. When we were halfway through _Comatose_ by Skillet, my stomach growled.

"Umm, Dimitri," I said, turning down the volume a little bit so he could hear me. "I'm hungry. How much time do we have till we arrive in Missoula?"

"Two hours, I think," he said, not taking his eyes off road. "We can stop at a gas station to buy you something if you'd like."

"Okay, I'd like that," I said, then I sat up and kissed Dimitri on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked me, taking one hand off the wheel and stroking the place where I just kissed him.

I sat down in my seat again. "What? Can't I kiss my boyfriend with no reason?"

He took his eyes off the road and smiled widely at me. Then I realized that I just called Dimitri my boyfriend. Oh, wow.

He sighed happily, still smiling, and turned his attention back on the road. "Roza," he said.

Just then, _Always_ by Bon Jovi started. Me and Dimitri shared another big smile. I guess this song reminded him of me just as it reminded me of him.

"Uh, I don't know this song," said Lissa.

"Me neither," muttered Christian and Adrian.

I turned back at them with wide eyes. "You don't know this song?" I asked, surpirsed and they shook their heads. Then I turned back to Dimitri. "Want to show them how to sing this song, Comrade?" I asked him, winking and he smiled.

"Of course."

Then me and him started singing along.

_This romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me

__Dimitri put his hand on mine.

_And I will love you, baby - Always _  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _  
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _  
_Till the heavens burst and _  
_The words don't rhyme _  
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind _  
_And I'll love you - Always_

_Now your pictures that you left behind _  
_Are just memories of a different life _  
_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry _  
_One that made you have to say goodbye _  
_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair _  
_To touch your lips, to hold you near _  
_When you say your prayers try to understand _  
_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man _

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near _  
_When he says the words you've been needing to hear _  
_I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine _  
_To say to you till the end of time _

_Yeah, I will love you baby - Always _  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _

_If you told me to cry for you _  
_I could _  
_If you told me to die for you _  
_I would _  
_Take a look at my face _  
_There's no price I won't pay _  
_To say these words to you _

_Well, there ain't no luck _  
_In these loaded dice _  
_But baby if you give me just one more try _  
_We can pack up our old dreams _  
_And our old lives _  
_We'll find a place where the sun still shines _

_And I will love you, baby - Always _  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _  
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _  
_Till the heavens burst and _  
_The words don't rhyme _  
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind _  
_And I'll love you - Always_

___  
_When sang the song, I was looking straight at him, smiling, and once in a while he took his eyes off the road to look and smile at me, and in that smile I could see all the love he had for me, in the way that he was looking at me like I was the most precious, the most beautiful thing in the world. And now, I knew that he was my match, the missing piece of my soul. The last part made me smile even more, if that was possibile.

Mia and Lissa 'aww'-ed and clapped while the boys were gagging.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Lissa squealed, clapping.

But I couldn't answer her beacause I was almos drowning in Dimitri's warm chocoalte eyes. I didn't even know when he pulled over, but now the car was not moving. Then, he slowly leaned forward, cupped my face in his hands and brushed his lips on mine. At first, it was slow and gentle, but then it became more hungry. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me, needing to feel his warmth. When he slid his hand under my shirt, someone cleared their throat. Me and Dimtri broke the kiss, ready to kill whoever disturbed our beautiful moment, but then we relaxed when we realized it was Lissa.

"Guys, there is a minor with us," she said, smirking at Mia and she glared in response. Adrian and Christian laughed, while I tried to hold my laughter.

"Ok, let's go or we'll arrive in Missoula next year," said Dimitri, starting the engine again.

"Oh, don't exagerrate," I teased, poking his arm with my index finger.

* * *

We arrived in Missoula at 9:15 pm human time. We would have arrived much earlier, but I couldn't decide between a cheese and bacon sandwich or some chocolate doughnuts at the gas station.

We booked three double rooms in a 3 star hotel in Missoula for one week. Our rooms were on the same floor, so it would be easier for us to meet in the morning.

Me and Dimitri's room was very cute. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. The walls were a creamy color and it had a double bed. There was a TV set, a wardrobe, a small coffee table and a small bathroom.

While I was unpacking my things, Dimitri was taking a shower and vice versa. At 10:20 we were ready for bed. I had on a fluffy red pajama on with Snoopy on it and Dimitri was wearing nothing but some long and grey pajama pants. Damn. He was aleardy in bed with his right hand under his head, flipping through the channels. Then he saw me, smiled, and pushed the sheet aside, so I could sit in bed. I smiled at him and I laid in bed, snuggling next to him.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked me, brushing some hair out of my face.

"Kind of. You?" I asked him with closed eyes.

"Not really. Do you mind if I watch TV a little more time, so I can sleep?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. But turn the volume down a little bit."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Roza. Sweet dreams," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"They will be if Adrian doesn't show up in them," I mumbled.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head again. "Oh, he won't. I promise you."

I smiled and I felt how sleep was slowly taking me to dream land.

* * *

**I wrote this in three hours. Pheew.**

**Didn't you guys just loved Dimitri's and Rose's little moment in the van? NAW.  
**

**REVIEW or ... idk. Just REVIEW and make me smile :).**

**I'm out.  
**

**BYE!  
**

**~Rose  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! :D**

**Banana, can't get enough bananas. Banana shot! **

**I love bananas, haha ;).**

* * *

I woke up to hot breath tickling the back of my neck. I giggled, not opening my eyes. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest, while he started nibbling my ear. His lips travelled lower, leaving hot and wet kisses on my neck. When they reached my collar bone, they travelled up again until they met my jaw and then finally found my mouth. He pressed his lips on mine, hard, and I turned around so I was facing him and I wrapped my hands around his neck.

Dimitri pulled back and brushed some hair out of my face.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, pecking me once more.

I yawned. "Morning. That was a really sweet way of waking me up," I said, smiling.

He smiled one of his full, breathtaking smiles at me. "First I wanted to tickle you, but I remembered that you are very ticklish and I was afraid that you'll punch me because of that."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I would have done if you'd have tickled me."

He smiled once more and then jumped out of the bed.

I pouted. "Where are you going?"

"To change. We'll go to school soon."

I groaned. "Okay," I said, getting off the bed. "I'll go shower."

"Okay."

I searched through my cute voyage bag for panties and a bra. I pulled out a lacy and sexy thong and a push up bra and I entered in the small bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes had dark circles under them and I looked like I had a dead animal on top of my head. I sighed and combed my hair, then I pulled it in a messy bun and got in the shower.

When I was done, I dried myself with the towel and I put on my bra and thongs, washed my face and brushed my teeth and exited the bathroom.

When I entered the room, Dimitri was pulling his hair in a short ponytail. He was dressed in a -God, have mercy for my hormones- tight white v-neck shirt that showed off all his muscles and some dark jeans. His duster was missing, which was wierd.

He heard me closing the bathroom door and turned around to face me, but stopped when he saw me. Then, I remembered that I was just in my underwear. His eyes roamed over my body, and I smirked.

"Well, well, well. See something you like?" I asked seductively, with one hand on my hip.

"Lots," he said, his eyes full of lust.

I smirked at him once again, then I searched through my bag for something to wear. I pulled out a tight red tank top with some white shorts. I got dressed in them, then I entered the bathroom once again to fix my hair. I combed it again and let it fall over my shoulders in dark waves, then I applied some eyeliner, mascara and some lip gloss. When I was satisfied with my look, I exited the bathroom again.

"Are you ready?" asked Dimitri.

"Yeah. Have you talked with the others?"

"Yes. They're outside, waiting for us."

I nodded, shoving my feet in some red converse. Picking up my phone and my iPod, me and Dimitri got out of our room.

Outside, everyone was there. Lissa looked stunningly as always, her blond hair was straightened and fell over her shoulders. She was wearing a cute white dress that stopped just above her knee with flowers on it, some white sandals and in one hand she was holding a purse which I thought she put her phone and make-up. Christian, on the other hand, looked _boring_ as always. He was wearing his usual black jeans and –wow- a white shirt.

"Good morning, Rose!" said Lissa, smiling at me.

"Morning. Are you all ready to go?" I asked everyone and they nodded.

* * *

We arrived at Sunrise High school **(AN: I invented this lol) **10 minutes later. It had a typical high school architecture, so much different than St. Vlad's. It had 3 floors and it was painted in a light green color. Teenagers with bags over their shoulders were walking to the school's entrance or hugging each other, making out (oh, God) or just chatting.

Me and my friends went to the headmistress' office. It was pretty easy to spot it. It was a wooden door with a big sign that said 'Headmistress Emily Johnson'. A pretty boring name, if you ask me. I knocked on the door and slowly stepped in. Soon, my friends followed me.

The headmistress took her face off the papers she was reading. Then she saw us and sat up. She was a young woman, around 25-30 years old, with red, curly hair that reached her mid- back and she had a lightly tanned skin. Her eyes were so deep black that you couldn't see her pupil and her lips were a blood red color. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't slim either. She was also taller than me with 2 or 3 inches.

"Can I help you?" she asked us, putting her hands behind her back.

Lissa came to sit next to me. "Hello. We're new here."

The headmistress -Emily-, windened her eyes slightly while her lips formed a perfect "o".

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I forgot. I'm Emily Johnson," she said, extending her hands for us to shake it.

Adrian pushed me aside so he was standing in front of me and shook Emily's hand.

"Hi," he said with a seductive voice. I rolled my eyes. "I'm Adrian Ivashkov, the new Arts teacher."

"Emily," she smiled politely. "And you are.." she trailed off when she saw Dimitri. She dropped Adrian's hand immediately and began to check Dimitri out with lust in her eyes. I gritted my teeth. This bitch!

"Dimitri Belikov," he said, shaking Emily's hand. "The new P.E teacher."

Emily grinned like an idiot and giggeled. I instantly hated this whore. When she was not looking at him, Dimitri shot me a look that said '_The fuck?_'

Then, finally, Emily turned around to sit at her desk. She searched through some papers until she found what she was looking for.

"Here. Rosemarie Hathaway?" she asked and I stepped forward.

"It's Rose," _you bitch_, I added slilently in my mind.

"Here is your class schedule," she said, handing me a paper. "Vasilisa Dragomir?"

"It's Lissa," she said politely while Emily gave her her schedule.

"Christian Ozera?" she asked again, and Christian took his schedule, bored. "Mia Rinaldi?" Mia took her schedule and began to look through it.

After she Dimitri and Adrian their timetable we began to leave, but her annoying voice stopped us.

"Wait," we all turned back. "I need to tell you this school's rules."

_Oh God,_ I said in my mind.

"Firstly, there is a dress code," she said, looking straight at me. Then she turned her attention to everyone. "No tank tops, or low cut tops. Also, no short shorts. Just jeans -but not ripped- and a decent top. And if you like to wear high heels, that's good, but you have to wear 5 inch heels or shorter," _Thank God I don't wear heels_, I said in my mind. _But I'll borrow an 8 inch from Lissa tomorrow just to annoy her._ "Oh, and also, no short dresses. The ones that are just above the knee are all right."_ And I'll definitely wear a mid-thigh dress tommorow, _I said in my mind. "And, of course, we have behavior rules. No fighting and no swearing. In class, you'll pay attention and do what the teacher says. That's all, you can leave now."

We nodded and exited her office. When we were far enough for her to not hear what we are talking, I exploded.

"Who the fuck this bitch thinks she is? To tell me what to do, what to not do or what to dress like. She is fucking no one! If I want to come tomorrow in a skimpy dress with 10 inch heels, I'll fucking do it! She even got the fucking nerve to flirt with Dimitri. With Dimitri! I'll fucking kill this bitch!"

"Roza, calm down," said Dimitri, wrapping me in an embrace from my back and putting his head on my shoulder. I felt myself calming down.

I sighed. "Thank you," then I turned around and kissed his cheek. "Okay, what class do you guys have first?"

"Art," said Lissa. Then I looked on my schedule again.

"Same," I smirked at her. "We're going to turn Adrian's class in a hellhole."

She smirked back at me. "Hell yeah."

"Liss!" Adrian exclaimed. "I thought you were a girl who followed the rules!"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "That's at the Academy. Does anybody know me here? No. So, I'll be a different person."

"That's my girl," I said, high fiving her. "Mia, Chris? What class do you have first?"

"Maths, ew," said Christian. "And don't call me 'Chris'"

"Okay, Chrissie. Mia?"

"Chemestry. Double ew."

Dimitri looked on his timetable. "I don't have a class right now."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't have to teach now. Nobody in this school has P.E as their first class."

"Lucky cowboy," I muttered. "Ok, let's go to class," I said, releasing from Dimitri's hold and kissed him goodbye.

* * *

When me, Lissa and Adrian entered in our Arts class, everyone went quiet. Gosh, those kids need to have fun. Adrian walked in front of the class.

"Good morning, my name is Mr. Ivashkov-" he was cut off then by mine and Lissa's laughter. He glared at us and I moved my hand, telling him to continue. "and I'll be your Arts teacher. Those-" he gestured to me and Lissa, "are your new classmates. Come in front of the class to introduce yourselves, girls."

Lissa walked in front of the class first. She put one hand on her hip. "Hi, suckers." Ah, this is going to be so much fun, I thought. You don't see a naughty Lissa every day. "I'm Lissa. Surname? I don't wanna know yours, so I don't see why you have to know mine. I'm done," she finished, then sat in an empty spot, near a nerd with Harry Potter type glasses and an old book in his hands.

The class had double desks, and Lissa sat in the first one with that nerd, nose in nose with theacher's desk.

It was my turn to introduce myself. I walked in front of the class, and a few boys whisteled me. "Hi. I'm Rosemarie, but call me like that and I'll cut off your ballds, so call me Rose. In my free time I like to spar, so if you try to touch Lissa's hair with just one finger, I'll rip your head with my bare hands before you'll even have time to cry for help," I finished, and everyone had shocked expressions on their faces. I grinned. Better make my badass reputation by now.

I walked to where that nerd sat near Lissa and I put my hand on the desk, making it fall with a loud "thud". I put my hand on my hip. The nerd looked up from his book and his expression turned in one of horror.

"H-Hi, R-Rose," he stuttered.

"I think you're standing at my desk. Move," I said with with a smile, even though my tone was dangerous.

"W-Who says that?"

Ah, so this bitch has some nerve. My smile fell and I grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, lifting him off the chair.

"Listen here, you bitch. When I say that this is my desk by now, it is. When I say to move, you move. Do you fucking understand me? Or do I have to be more specific, if you know what I mean," I threatened him and he nodded his head very fast, gulping. I smiled sweetly at him. "Good. Now move your fucking ass out of here," I said, putting him on the ground. He shot me one last glance before he grabbed his things and ran off.

I sat on the chair next to Lissa and smiled at her. She smirked back.

"Okay, class. Now that you met your new classmates, I want you to draw whatever you want. Enjoy," said Adrian, taking out his phone out of the pocket.

"Yeah, sure," I said, putting my legs on the desk. "Liss, do you want an earphone?" I asked her and she nodded, repeating my gesture.

I took my iPod out of my pocket and put an earphone in my ear, then I gave another one to Lissa. I put my iPod on shuffle and 'Sexy and I know it' came on. Me and Lissa shared amused glanced at eachother, while the music was blasting in our ears.

Adrian put his phone back in the pocket and looked at me and Lissa. "Rose, Lissa. Why aren't you doing what I said?" he asked us. The room was dead silent, so everyone could hear what we were talking.

I shrugged. "I'm not in the mood."

"Me neither," said Lissa, checking out her perfect nails.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to report you two to the headmistress."

I put my legs down, sat up a little bit and laened forward to grab the hem of his shirt. "Would you really do that, Adrian?" I asked him seductively. "To me? Your little dhampir?" I whispered the last part, so no one could hear what I said.

His eyes were full of lust right now and he gulped. "N-no. You and Lissa can do what you want."

I smirked at him. "Thank you." Then I sat down again and put my earphone back in my ear.

Half an hour passed, and I sat up. "Mr. Ivashkov," I said, laughing. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

He looked up at me. "I don't know. Can you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "When I was using 'can' I was using its secondary model form as a verbal modifier asking for permission, as opposed to expressing an ability. I thought since you were a teacher you'd know that. My bad. MAY I go to the bathroom?"

He looked at me in astonishment. "Yeah ... "

"Thank you." I said, exiting the room.

I began to walk in the hall, then I saw a tall form nearly 2 meters away from me, standing with its back at me , with a short ponytail tied at the nape of its neck. I grinned and ran towards it, then jumped on its back.

"Surprisee!" I yelled.

"What the- Roza?"

"The one and only," I smirked then kissed Dimitri's lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Exploring the school."

"Oh."

"Now, what are you doing here?" he asked me, smiling amused.

"I'm going to the 'bathroom'"

He chuckled. "Oh, Roza. Can you please get off me? You're more heavy than I thought."

I did get off him, then I gasped. "Are you saying that I'm fat?"

He shook his head, smiling. "No, of course not," then he wrapped his hands around my waist. "You have the sexiest body I've ever seen."

I did some cat sounds, then I leaned forward to kiss him. When our lips were just a breath apart, the bell rang, breaking our moment. He unwrapped his hands off my waist, but kissed my cheek. Then, everyone busted out of the doors.

"I gotta go, Roza," he said, smiling.

I pouted. "Fine. But please, stay away from the girls."

He looked at me confused. "Why?"

I pointed a group of bimbos with short skirts with my thumb. When they saw Dimitri looking at them, they smiled seductively and moved their hips.

He shook his head. "Oh, God. I almost forgot about what girls'll think of me."

"Hey. It's not your falut that you're sexy as hell."

He smiled at me. "Ah, Roza. Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye," I smiled, then I ran off to find Lissa and Mia.

* * *

**So, good? Bad? Awful? :D**

**What do you think about this story so far?**

**Please, REVIEW!**

**~Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! :) **

**Who watched Eurovision last night? :D**

* * *

I found Lissa and Mia sitting at a table in a cafeteria, chatting with two cheerleaders that were leaning against the table. When Lissa saw me coming towards their table, she smiled and waved her hand, telling me to come next to her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them when I was near their table.

Lissa patted the spot between her and Mia. "Sit here, Rose."

I did. Then I looked at the cheerleaders. They were wearing typical cheerleaders outfits, white short skirts with a red strap on each side and a white tank top with a text that said "_Sunrise High_" with red color. One of them had long and curly strawberry red hair and blue eyes with an innocent face **(AN: Google 'Molly Quinn'. I inspired her from Molly)**, the other had long light brown hair that fell just a little bit above her breasts and green eyes that had a yellow thingy around the pupil if you looked closer. They were both skinny. Not Moroi skinny, but still very skinny for a human.

"Hi, I'm Rose," I said casually.

The cheerleaders studied me, exchanged a look with each other and returned their attention back on me again.

"Hi, I'm Becca," said the one with strawberry red hair.

"I'm Theodora," said the one with light brown hair.

I looked at her confused. "Theo..dora? Where are you from?"

"U.S, but my dad is from Greece. And by the way, call me Theo."

"Oh," was all that I said, then I turned to Mia. "How was chemistry?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "Horrible."

"Hey, Rose," said Lissa. "Have you seen Christian?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Who's Christian?" asked Theo.

"Lissa's bed buddy," I smirked.

Lissa smacked my arm. "Hey!" then she turned to Theo. "He's my boyfriend."

Then a boy entered the cafeteria and all the girls stopped their talking and admired him with awe. Even Theo and Becca. Yeah, he was good looking. Sandy blond hair and blue eyes, he could charm any girl. He was also tall, about six-two, six-three and had a lean body. He scanned the cafeteria and when he spotted the table where me and the others sat, he grinned and made his way towards it.

Becca hit Theo's shoulder. "Theo, look. Austin is coming to our table, Austin is coming to our table!"

Theo smiled. "Yeah, I see," then she sighed dreamily. "He's so hot."

By this time, "Austin" was aleady at our table. He gave a quick nod to Theo and Becca, causing them to giggle then he looked at me. He studied my body with a smirk, then his gave traveled up to my face. Still smirking he extended his hand.

"I'm Austin Cooper. And you, beautiful?"

I shook his hand. "Rose Hathaway." With the corner of my eye I saw Becca and Theo glaring holes in my head, clearly angry that Austin was giving me attention.

"Sexy name. Of course, the owner is much sexier," he purred, checking me out again.

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck you."

His smirk still stayed on his lips. "I'd love that, Hathaway."

I glared at him. "The only thing that's gonna give you pleasure is your hand."

Ok, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. I mean, yeah, the boy was hot, but judging by the looks of every girl in this high school, this boy looked like a manwhore. I really don't wanna have anything to do with him.

"My hand? Maybe your hand."

That's it. I stood up so I was in front of him.

"Listen here, you fucking douche bag. First, I have a boyfriend, and if you'd see him, you'd piss in your big boy pants. Second, leave me the fuck alone, and things won't get ugly."

His smirk dropped. "Yeah? And what are you going to do? Call your boyfriend to beat the carp out of me?"

"No. I don't want people to fix my problems," I said, then I lowered my voice. "But I'm telling you. I can beat you with my eyes closed."

He laughed out loud, making everyone to look at us.

"You?" he laughed again. "Come on. You're a girl. I don't even think that you can throw a good punch."

I balled my fists. "Oh, yeah?"

He shrugged. When I was about to teach this idiot a lesson, a familiar scent of aftershave intoxicated me.

"Is everything alright?" asked Dimitri from behind me.

I took a deep breath. "Everything really great," I said sarcastically.

"I hope so," said Dimitri.

Just then, the bell rang and the room was filled with groans as everyone sat up and made their way to their next class.

Austin's smirk returned. "I'll see you later, Hathaway."

"Not likely," I retored, smiling sweetly at him.

"The hell was that?" Theo's voice rang through the now empty cafeteria. "This was _Austin Cooper_. Nobody messes up with him."

"Then you clearly don't know Rose," said Lissa, smiling. "At our old school, Rose used to punch everyone that pissed her off. Popular or unpopular. Strong or weak. Boy or girl."

Becca's blue eyes windened. "Really?" I nodded. "Wow."

I looked behind me to find Dimitri, but he aleardy disappeared. Oh, well.

"What class do you guys have now?" asked Mia.

I pulled out my schedule from my pocked and looked at it.

"Umm, English. What about you, guys?" I asked them.

"Me too!" said Theo.

"I have Maths," said Lissa.

"Same here," said Becca.

"I have Biology," said Mia.

I sighed. "Lucky you. I always loved Biology."

Lissa groaned. "Gaah! Where the fuck is Christian?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Text him."

"Good idea," she said, pulling out her phone. She texted something, then waited for his response to arrive. When it did, Lissa burst out laughing.

I looked at her. "What?"

She showed me her phone with the text. When I read it, I started laughing too. The text said:

_I'm lost. Liss, I think somebody locked me in girl's bathroom. Get Rose to break the door down._

_-Christian._

"What?" asked Mia, Becca and Theo at the same time.

"He's locked in girl's bathroom," I said and the girls laughed too.

"Really?" asked Mia. "God."

"Yeah, I'm going to break the door. Who's coming?"

"I'll come," said Theo. "I can show you the school with this occasion."

I smiled. "Great. See you at lunch break, guys!"

They murmured some goodbyes and then me and Theo went to save Christian's ass.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short, but I just wanted to give you guys something.**

**In the next chapter, I'm going to give you some Rose and Dimitri moments ;). Do you want them to flirt when P.E class comes?**

**By the way, I think I'll write a lemon too, but I'm not really sure. Tell me if you want one or not :D.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh. My. God.**

**Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! I'm glad people like this story :D**

**Special thanks to Dimkaisshmexy24 for making me grin like an idiot because of her reviews :).**

******So, as people requested, I'll make Rose and Dimitri flirt in P.E. ;). And maybe a little lemon in the next chaper.**

******Enjoy XDD**

* * *

This high school is pretty boring. Like I said before, it has a typical high school architecture, but inside is even more boring. Plain white walls everywhere, wood floor and some pictures of important mathematicians and writers there and there and some plants. Oh, and of course, windows. Who would forget windows? Well, maybe I have this opinion about it because I'm used to St. Vladimir. Maybe in human world, that's not boring. Maybe is normal. Whatever.

"Here we are," said Theo, when we were in front of the girl's bathroom.

I nodded. "Okay," then I began shouting at the door. "Christian! Are you in there?" I said, trying the door knob. Yep. It was closed.

"Yeah!" he shouted back. "Hurry, because I can't stand it anymore!"

"Ok, I hope you're not standing in the doorway!" I shouted, stepping back a few centimeters. Then I ran back to the door and hit it with my foot, hard. It fell immediately.

"WOAH!" said Theo, from behind me

Inside, Christian was standing against the plain white –woah, how surprising- wall, looking relieved when he saw me.

"Finally," he said, coming towards me. "I thought- who's her?" asked Christian when he saw Theo sitting in the hallway, stunned.

I looked behind me. "Oh. She's Theodora … ," I trailed off.

"Oh. Um.. Karras," she admitted when she got out of her trance. "Theodora Karras. But call me Theo," she said, now sitting next to me, extending her hand.

Christian shook her hand. "Christian Ozera. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, so you're Lissa's bed partner," said Theo, giggling.

Christian glared at me. "What did you tell her, Rose?"

I smiled innocently. "Nothing. Just the truth."

Christian glared at me once more, but then his expression changed when he turned back to Theo. "She's not my 'bed partner'," he said, using air quotes. "She's my girlfriend."

Theo nodded. "I knew that aleardy."

"Um, what class do you have now?" I asked Christian.

"P.E. with Belikov," he said, smirking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. This bastard. How I wish I was in his place right now. Well, the good part was that I had P.E. after this class.

"Um.. guys. Who's this 'Belikov'? asked Theo, looking confused.

"Oh, the new P.E. teacher," said Christian, his smirk growing. "He's also happening to be Rose's bo-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. He was still muffling some words, though. Theo looked more confused than ever.

"Never mind," I said a little loud to cover Christian's muffling, smiling at her. "Hey, why don't you go at English without me? I need to tell Christian something. I'll catch you, don't worry."

"O..kay," said Theo, still confused. Then she turned oh her heel and left.

I removed my hand. "What the hell were you thinking?" I whispered- screamed at him, afraid that Theo would hear me.

"The truth," he smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "He's a teacher, for God's sake! You can't say things like that. Especially since Theo is a little bit naive."

"Didn't stop you at the Academy. Besides, I can compell her to forget."

"Well, at the Academy is different. And you suck at compelling people."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going at P.E. . Bye," he said.

I rose my middle finger and waved it at him. "Byee!" then I pretended to realize what finger I had rose. "Woops. Sorry," then I waved with my whole hand.

He flipped me off and I ran off where Theo left.

* * *

I found her a couple of meters away. Fortunalety, she didn't press the "Belikov, the new teacher" topic while we were walking to our English class. I took this as a good sign.

"Oh, God. Miss Humphrey will kill us," she said when we were about to enter the class.

"Who's Miss Humphrey?"

"The English teacher. She's quite cool if you don't piss her off," she said, then she knocked at the door and slowly stepped in, me following her.

Inside, miss Humphrey was standing at her desk and glanced up to see who entered. When she saw Theo, her face turned a deep shade of red and she rose from her seat. She was a young woman, mid-thirties, with short and curly platinum hair and golden, almost yellow eyes. Well, those are what I call cool eyes. She was also skinny and tall, maybe five-foot-nine, five-foot-ten, with pale skin. She reminded me of a Moroi.

"Miss Karras," she said, angrily. "What time is it?"

Theo shyly glanced up at the brown clock that was hanging on the wall. "Nine thirty," she said, looking at her feet.

"You're thirty minutes late," miss Humphrey said. "Do you know what that means?"

"Detention," muttered Theo, still looking at her feet.

That's where I intervened. "It was not her falut. I was lost in the other part of the high school and she helped me find your class. And that's a pretty big school, it takes some time to get here."

Theo looked at me surprised. I guess she wasn't used with people lying for her. I gave her a look that said _Don't worry. I got this. _She gave me a tiny, barely noticeable nod.

Miss Humphrey looked at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "May I know who you are?"

"Rose. Rose Hathaway," I said, repeating her gesture.

"Oh," she said. "The new student. Hello, I'm Jasmine Humphrey, but for you is Miss Humphrey," she said, extending her hand.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and shook her hand.

"Well," she said. "I guess it's all right with you two," she sighed then she turned her attention to Theo. "But if it happenes again, you'll get detention. No more chatting."

Theo nodded. "Sure, Miss Humphrey. I promise I won't be late again."

Then she took my hand and led me to a double desk at the back of the room. As usual, the boys were looking at me with lust in her eyes and their girlfriends were shooting me death glares. I simply tossed my long brown hair over my shoulders and gave them a flirty smile while I sat down, next to Theo. That only made the boys to drool more.

"Woah, you sure know how to get boys' attention," she said, pulling out her books off her black and white Puma backpack. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I said, pulling out my books.

"Really? Eh, I shouldn't be surprised. You're gorgeous after all," I smiled when I heard that. "What's his name?" asked Theo and I froze.

"Um.. D-Demetrius," I said, not meeting her eyes.

"Demetrius? That's a Greek name."

Oops. "I thought it was the male form for Demetria."

She giggled. "That's a Greek name too."

"Oh."

"How old is he? Is he still in high school?"

"No, he graduated .. um ... last year. Yeah, last year. He is currently at an university in Pennsylvania. I don't remember its name," I said, shrugging.

"Ohh," she said, nudging my shoulder. "A senior. Bravo."

I grinned at her. "Thanks."

"So, tell me more about you and ..."

And that's how English passed by. Me and Theo chatted about random things, and I started to like her more. She was very much like Lissa. She told me that she was currently living with her father, Daemon, and her younger sister, Elle, who was twelve. Her mother, Avery, died last year because of lung cancer. She also told me that Becca was her best friend since they were three years old, and that she was exactly her opposite. Those two remind me of Lissa and I.

I also told her about me. I told her that Lissa was my half sister, my family adopting her when her family died. I also told her that Dimitri was an old family friend -hahaha, if she only knew- and that he is currently teaching me material arts. She seemed stunned by that, which made me smile. I also told her that if someone messes up with her she can call me and I'll beat the shit out of them. She chuckled at that, but told me that Becca was defending her. She told me that she can play the piano, drums and guitar, and can sing with her voice too. When she asked me what's my favorite thing to do, I replied with "Sleep", which made both of us to laugh. Theo really seemed like a nice person.

When the bell rang, me and Theo gathered our things and I texted Lissa.

_Where r u? -R_

_At the cafeteria. I'm with Becca and Mia. Have you found Christian? -L_

_Yeah, i found him. I think he's still in p.e. This lucky bastard. -R_

_Ooh, P.E. *wagging my eyebrows*. Come in the cafeteria. I'm sitting where we sat before. -L_

_K. Comin'. Oh, and I told Theo that we are half sisters and that Dimitri is an old family friend. -R_

_LOL. Oh, Rose. Okay, I'm waiting for you. -L_

"Where's Lissa?" asked Theo when I put my phone back in the pocket.

"At the cafeteria, she's with Becca and Mia. Let's go," I said and we headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

We arrived in the cafeteria 10 minutes later, and we found Lissa sitting with Becca and Mia at the exact spot when we sat before. Surprisingly, Dimitri sat there too. I guess Lissa told him about what I had told Theo in English class.

Lissa saw me and waved at me. "Here, Rose!"

Dimtiri glanced at me and smiled one of his full, breathtaking smiles, which I returned.

"So, this is Dimitri?" asked Theo.

I nodded. "Yes. That's Dimitri."

"Woah, he's hot," she said dreamily.

I tried not to frown. "Yeah. I guess," then I sat down between Lissa and Dimitri, while Theo sat between Becca and Lissa. Mia was standing next to Becca.

Dimitri found my hand under the table and held it, giving it a little squeeze, making sure Theo and Becca couldn't see it. But they were lost in their deep conversation

"How was your day, Comrade?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Normal. But it really sucked without you."

I smiled at him. "Naw. But don't worry. I'll ease your agony because I have P.E. next class."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"When did I lie you?" I asked him, smiling.

He shook his head. "Ah, Roza."

"Hello, my dearest friends," said a new voice and we all glanced up, only to meet a pair of icy blue eyes that only our 'dearest' Christian could have.

Lissa's face lit up. "Christian!" then she patted the spot between me and her. "Sit here."

He sat down and put his arm around Lissa's waist, then he kissed her passionately. A kiss that soon turned into a full make out session.

"GET A ROOM!" all of us -except Dimitri, of course- screamed at him. They broke the kiss and Christian glared at us. Then he met Becca's face.

"So you're the famous Christian I heard a lot of in my Maths class," said Becca, smirking at him. "Hi, I'm Becca Robinson."

"Christian Ozera, the sexiest man alive."

I chocked on my laugh. "Sexiest man alive? You're not even a man."

He glared at me, then he saw mine and Dimitri's interwined fingers. He rose an eyebrow with a look that said _Really?. _Me and Dimitri just shrugged.

"Hey, have you seen Adrian? I haven't seen him for two hours," I asked Dimitri.

He chuckled. "Yeah. He was trying to flirt with the headmistress. She kept showing him the middle finger, but he was like 'I know you want it!' "

I laughed. "Oh, God."

Then, the bell rang, and again, the room was filled with groans as people sat up and made their way to their next class.

"Ugh," said Lissa. "I have P.E," she said, grinning at me. "You guys?"

"P.E." I smirked at her.

"Arts," said Mia, Christian, Becca and Theo at the same time.

Me and Lissa burst out laughing.

"Theo, Becca, do me a favour and turn that class into a hellhole, please," I said, when I calmed down. "Or try to flirt with the teacher. His name is Adrian."

Becca smirked at me. "Understood, Rose."

"Great. Let's go, Liss," I said dragging her after Dimitri.

Uh, this class it's going to be EPIC!

* * *

**Yippe! Done.**

**I actually wrote this when I was at my cousin's birthday. He turned 10, how 'cute'.**

**REVIEW, please! :)**

**~Rose**


	7. AN! SORRY

**AUTHOR NOTE. SORRY GUYS :(.**

**I swore myself that I won't do an AN in my life, but here I am, breaking my promise. I'm sorry, but I won't be updating this story for a while. Why? Well, I'm currently focusing on my other story "Remembering the Past, Seeing the Future" where they are reading the VA books. I'm trying to finish it faster so I can start with Frostbite. I've aleardy started the next chapter and when I'm done with it I'll start the other and so on. Plus I'm out of ideas for this story. If you'd like, please send me your ideas and I'll write them down on a paper and use them in the story when I'll be updating again. Plus next Sunday I'll be in Belgium for a week so I won't be updating my other story either. And when I finish that story, I'll post a long chapter for this one. I won't delete or forget about this story, I promise. When I'll be updating again, I'll delete this AN.**

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, favorited and put this story in "story alerts". It means so much to me, you can't even imagine. Sorry again, guys. Hope you can forgive me.**

**~R**


End file.
